Vignettes
by RavenChristina
Summary: A shuffle challenge for one of my OTPs, Minako/Setsuna. Enjoy darlings!


All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

1. Bad Romance - Lady GaGa

Setsuna often found herself unsure of her relationships. Granted, she didn't have the best track record- not that there was much of one to look at.

But surprisingly, her relationship with Minako is more than adequate. In fact, sometimes, it's uncanny what kind of relationship they have.

She knows where she stands with the other girl- there are no games, no pretending between them. They are honest (often brutally so, which has resulted in a few fights), sincere, and up front with the other.

Setsuna find it extremely refreshing- more than she expected. It reminds her that she wants to keep working at this 'love' thing. Minako brings happiness to her otherwise lonely life, and she finds it really wonderful too.

* * *

2. Can't Fight the Moonlight - Leann Rimes

Setsuna is more than content to just sit at the head table and enjoy a glass of wine, watching the various partygoers and well-wishers. Usagi and Mamoru's wedding was a smashing success.

"Sets-chan!" Minako appears from her right. "Come dance with me!"

"No thank you Minako-chan," she says, feeling a little self-conscious. "I don't dance."

Minako pouts. "Pleeeeeease?"

Dammit. She really can't resist those eyes at all. She finishes her glass and stands up, taking Minako's hand and letting the blonde lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

3. Two Princes - Spin Doctors

Setsuna wasn't jealous of Yaten. Nope. Not in the slightest.

Okay, maybe she was lying on that part.

She was seething jealous. She hated the fact that Minako was throwing herself all over him (her? Him? Whatever), and Yaten was just /ignoring/ her. It was infuriating seeing the blonde express so much interest and energy on him, while he just waved it off.

She should stop obsessing over this. They had more important things to deal with.

But damned it all if she kept wishing for the blonde to pay that much attention to her.

* * *

4. Wings of Despair - Kamelot ***

"Any last words?" Uranus sneers, holding her sword to Pluto's chest.

Pluto growls, "I won't give you the satisfaction."

The sword slams through her, and Pluto doesn't scream. Unlike her other death, this one /hurt/, but she won't give the traitors the chance to see her pain.

Blood coats the marble floor under her as she coughs, trying not to scream (not just at her pain, but at the sight of her daughter lying dead feet from her). Neptune laughs and kicks her ribs. "Die already, will you?"

A face... a face in the light. Minako?

"It's okay Setsuna. Let go. I'm here. I've been waiting for you." the blonde holds out her hand, and like falling asleep, Pluto lets go.

* * *

5. It's You - Michelle Branch

She's been preparing for this moment for months. Ever since she knew their anniversary was coming up- she went out and bought it that day.

Minako has been effervescent the entire night. Flirting with the other patrons and the maître d, smiling at Setsuna and glowingly showering her with affection.

Setsuna smiles nervously. It's now or never.

She asks over dessert- quietly opening the box and placing it on the table. She's never been fantastic with words, but she finds the perfect thing to say.

"It's you, Minako. It has been. It always will be. I want you to be mine forever. Will you?"

Minako stares at her, then at the ring, then back at her. Her eyes fill with tears, and for once, she doesn't lose it completely, simply reaching out and taking Setsuna's hand.

"Yes."

* * *

5. Go Your Own Way - Fleetwood Mac

Minako has always been somewhat of a rebel- though a lot of people wouldn't think so, given her personality.

She has always secretly wanted to do something crazy, something wild; something that people would never expect.

When her parents found out that she was dating a woman several years older than her, though, it didn't have the reaction she was expecting.

Her father insisted on meeting Setsuna, while her mother oohed and ahhed over her girlfriend's taste in fashion, the two of them talking long into the night about the latest trends in clothes and the hottest new thing from Paris.

"I think my parents liked you," Minako said later.

"I hope they did," Setsuna said, smiling. "They raised you, after all."

* * *

6. Don't Think I Don't Think About It - Darius Rucker

Setsuna, on the outside, was happy for Minako and Rei.

On the inside, her heart broke every time she saw them together. All she could think of was the once chance she could have had... and she messed it up.

"You could never love me! You have a stronger sense of duty to the stupid gate than to me!"

Those words rang in her head every day, every hour, every waking minute.

Damn it.

* * *

7. Ballad for Dead Friends - Dashboard Prophets

Pluto hated herself. She should have been there when the kingdom fell. She should have been there to protect her princess, her Queen, to die with her comrades.

Instead, she was stuck at the Gate, unable to do a damn thing. She watched as they all died, horribly, and with no chance of survival. It ached.

She knew they would be reborn- the Queen made sure of that.

What hurt the most was her death. Venus. She had died at the gates near Sailor Mars, valiantly trying to help the evacuation that had failed.

She had never told her how she felt- what those long glances in the ballroom meant, the small notes she sent from the secret admirer, even the pearl hair combs she received on her Name Day.

Pluto hated herself, not just for being stuck at the gate, but for being a coward.

* * *

8. As Long As you're mine - Wicked

"Are you sure you want this?" Setsuna asks.

Minako nods. "I need to know I'm alive... you make me feel that way. Please, Setsuna... kiss me."

Setsuna does so, wrapping the smaller girl into her arms, feeling the trembling stop, and the girl finally relax.

Setsuna takes her time, carefully and gently removing each piece of clothing, and showering the exposed skin with an adoration of kisses and touches whispers of affection and desire in her ear.

Minako moans softly when Setsuna takes her, gently as she can, and her eyes open, wide and blue, shimmering with tears.

"You love me," she manages. It's a statement, not a question, and knowing she can't hide anything from the senshi of Love, Setsuna nods.

"How long?"

"Forever." Setsuna says softly.

* * *

9. Hope - Hatsune Miku

Minako's career starts with a bang, almost literally. Her first concert sold out, and the first radio single she released was certainly the reason (having Haruka and Michiru release a duet with her helped too).

Setsuna was more than happy for her girlfriend- she even grudgingly put up with the paparazzi, and would smile for the cameras before leading Minako into a restaurant.

Such was the price she paid for love, and she was happy to do it.

* * *

10. Angel in the Night - Basshunter

At their wedding, Rei picks a selection of music that Setsuna isn't entirely fond of, but when Minako squeals happily and jumps up to dance with the Inners, Setsuna has to laugh.

Everything has gone off without a hitch. The ceremony was perfect, the food delicious, and their friends were the last ones left, intent to enjoy the party until the very end.

She catches sight of her wife (god, she loves the sound of that word) dancing with Ami and Makoto, and she smiles. The best part of the day has been Minako. Every bit the blushing bride, her happiness has made everyone in the room more ecstatic, and it's definitely worth the money Setsuna and Minako's father spent.

Minako sees her, smiles and mouths "I love you," before going back to dancing.

Setsuna, at this moment, is content.

* * *

***I know, this isn't how her death goes in either the manga or the anime, and that Minako dies after Setsuna, but hey, dramatic license. I do what I want! *table flip* *sees all her papers and food on the floor* Rats. Well, either way lovelies, read and review!

5/22/12 1:08 pm


End file.
